ABCD: Outcasts
by fujin of shadows
Summary: The relationship between them is unique, unconventional, and fulfilling. Fate can be very funny, yet in its comedy, can still lead into something beautiful. Shiba Miyuki X Shiba Tatsuya X Isshiki Airi


**A/N: I just got an urge to write a drabble after digesting some cases. Studying LAW is not a joke. By the way, I am a bit exhausted, so I'll proof read this tomorrow when I have the energy. I'll sleep first.**

* * *

 **P.S. The second girl in the story is Isshiki Airi. She a student from third high in The Honor Student of Magic High School. She was a fascinating and underutilized character.  
**

 **P.S.S. I've wrote this in two hours, so it is a bit scrappy.**

* * *

 **ABCD: OUTCASTS**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

* * *

 **ACCEPTED**

Isshiki Airi was a half-Japanese, half-French magician residing in Japan.

Throughout her life, she had only felt acceptance three times in her life.

First, whenever she was with her family, the Isshiki Clan.

Second, when she was admitted in Third High.

And lastly, when she was accepted in the arms of the loves of her life.

Most would frown upon her relationship with her beloveds.

After all, polygamy is still frown upon in society.

But Airi could care less about the opinions of others, and her beloveds have similar feelings.

The only thing that matters to Isshiki Airi is that she is in a relationship with Yotsuba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya, and they are happy.

That is all that matters.

 **BEGINNING**

As Airi laid between Tatsuya and Miyuki, all three naked as the day they were born, covered in sweat after hours of love making, she could not help herself but recall how it all began.

It began with her one-sided rivalry with Miyuki.

Her obsession to best her led her to enter military service, where she was under the command of Tatsuya.

Her acquaintance with the older Shiba led her to a friendship with the Shiba siblings/couple.

Friendship led to admiration.

Admiration led to love.

Love led to lust.

And lust led two a threesome that involves clothes being torn, names being moaned, ice being thrust into areas that harden liquid should not enter (Airi swore vengeance upon Miyuki with regards to that stunt that she pulled, regardless if she enjoyed it), and space being bend for a unique sexual experience.

Looking at her lovers, Airi can't help but wonder how things would end.

 **CRUSH**

Looking back, Airi laughs whenever she remembers her old fascination with the current Ichijou clan head, Ichijou Masaki.

Her old crush on Masaki was a running joke in the household between her and Miyuki.

Not because of how silly it was but because of how things turned out.

It was irony that Airi, one of the few who had shown hostility towards Miyuki, and to an extent Tatsuya, was the one who ended up in their bed, instead of Masaki, who was very much head-over-heels in love with the Yotsuba Queen.

Well, that is life.

 **DOCTRINE**

It took time for Airi to get use to the doctrine of the Yotsuba Clan.

They were as dark and as infamous as their reputation pertains, and Airi took a long time to assimilate herself in that borderline demonic doctrine.

But, as Airi got used to the creed of the Yotsuba, she finally understood why her spouses were so strong and so close to each other.

Darkness did not just bore strength, it also bores a bond that is very much impossible to break.

Darkness has a certain beauty, and the Yotsuba Clan embodies that mysterious beauty perfectly.

And with that thought, Airi surrendered herself to the darkness, where the embrace of her beloveds awaits her.

 **EMOTIONS**

When Airi was, inform of Tatsuya's 'condition', she was very close in calling the entire Yotsuba Family, including her lovers, on their bullshit.

Airi refused to believe that her Tatsuya, their Tatsuya, was emotionless.

How could he be emotionless, Airi often argues.

No emotionless being would enjoy doting on his lovers; showering them with gifts, turning them to mush with his sweet words and skilled hands, and making them moan and scream his name as he ravishes them.

Airi would swore, to her dying breath, that their husband enjoys hearing them scream his name in ecstasy too much.

And also, Airi would also swore to her dying breath that Tatsuya enjoys watching her and Miyuki make love to each other too much to be completely emotionless.

 **FAMILY**

In the Yotsuba Household, it was no secret that their leaders, Tatsuya and Miyuki, adore their wife, Airi, very much.

It was an open secret that most of the Yotsubas considers that half-Japanese as the mistress of their leaders.

They have very little respect for her but they were smart enough not to speak or show it outright.

Regardless of his current stature within the family and his current favorable views on the family as a whole, Tatsuya was still very much willing to do away with all of them if push comes to shove.

And as for their beloved Matriarch, hell hath no fury like their Blizzard Queen's scorn.

So whenever they see Airi in the Yotsuba estate, either alone or with one of her lovers, or with all three of them, they choose to hold their tongue for their own survival.

The Yotsuba, at its very core, is run by Tatsuya and Miyuki, and they can do whatever they want.

Welcoming a mistress in their life, the family has no right to question them.

 **GEM**

Airi would admit that she was jealous of her lovers during her high school days.

They were gems of highest quality, and their brilliance was so awe-inspiring that she force herself to dislike them in order to not be overwhelm.

And yet, she was overwhelm by them in the end.

Miyuki's beauty and Tatsuya's strength, it was too much for Airi to resist.

The moment Airi stop, she achieved happiness that she could never have imagined.

 **HOPE**

It was a convenient coincidence that both Miyuki and Airi bore their respective children on the same day.

Both, conveniently as well, bore twins into the world.

As Tatsuya watched his wives hold his children in their arms, he swore to himself that he would protect his new family with everything that he has.

He hoped that it would be enough.

For everyone's sake.

 **INFORMATION**

If there is one thing that Airi learned in her union with Tatsuya and Miyuki, and her induction in the Yotsuba Family, it is that information equates to victory.

Those with the most complete information at their disposal tend to win battles and wars.

She knew her lovers choose to ignore this, but Airi has a very large and comprehensible collection of information on all female acquaintances that her lovers associated with in their lives.

She gathers this information with a single thought.

If they would ever get a fourth wheel in their beautiful relationship, that girl will start on the bottom.

 **JOB**

Airi's responsibility in the Yotsuba Household was something that she welcomed wholeheartedly.

"Good evening, future Guardians." Airi looked at all the children that were delegated to her to be train to be Yotsuba Guardians. "My name is Yotsuba-Shiba Airi, I am the wife of Yotsuba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya, and my job is too beat all of you into shape for the future."

Removing her rapier from the sheathe, Airi gave Guardians-to-be a ruthless smile.

"Prepare yourselves, and welcome to hell."

 **KINKS**

The sex life of the three lovers never gets old.

They never get tired of indulging themselves on each other.

The three of them have unique kinks that never fail to spice up their love and sex life.

Airi, regardless of her person, enjoys being dominated by her two lovers.

Miyuki enjoys being bounded while her lovers ravish her.

And Tatsuya, he enjoys using different kinds magic to bring his lovers to their sexual peak.

Sex has never been the centerpiece of their relationship, but pleasure of the flesh is something that they would not deny each other.

 **LIGHTNING**

Airi signature magic is called [Lightning].

This spell to allows her to perceive information that can be recognized and directly used without intervention from the brain and nervous system in order to directly move the body and spirit.

This spell allows her to move faster and to comprehend information faster.

This spell, however, is useless before her lovers.

And it was not fair.

How could it be fair when her wife could easily freeze before activation of the magic.

And her husband was fast enough to overwhelm her even with her magic activated.

What's worst, whenever they show the weakness of her favorite magic, she always ends up being bend over on the nearest wall.

Airi swore that those lovers of hers are perverts.

They enjoy doing her too much.

Although, truth be told, she was not complaining.

But she always question if showing her up was a prerequisite before mind-blowing sex.

 **MARRY**

Their marriages with each other were events never before seen.

Tatsuya, Miyuki and Airi, between the three of them, there were four marriages.

Tatsuya and Miyuki married first. They were engage since they were second years in High School so it was only proper for them to marry first.

The second to marry was Miyuki and Airi. It was an awkward reception but they were able to go through with it with laughter and joy.

The third marriage was between Tatsuya and Airi. It was a military wedding, something that both of them preferred, due to their profession and personalities.

The fourth wedding, it involve all three of them. Tatsuya walked in the center aisle with both his wives by his side, both Miyuki and Airi blissful and delighted, as they all walked towards the altar were only they could accept and understand the feelings that they have for each other.

 **NAMES**

In Japan, all three of them have names, monikers that their fellow magicians associates with them.

For Tatsuya, it was Taurus Silver, Mahesvara, or the God of Destruction, depends on whom you ask.

For Miyuki, it was the Blizzard Queen or the Yotsuba Goddess.

For Airi, it was Lightning Knight.

But the only names that matter between all three of them was husband and wives, and all other names given to them means nothing.

 **OSTRACIZED**

Airi was half-Japanese and Half-French decent.

Due to her heritage, she was very much ostracized by her peers.

Fortunately, not in front of her face, but behind her back.

She learned to filter out the words of others early on in her life, but it still hurt to be discriminate by her own people due to her lineage.

And her lineage was one of the reason why she fell in love with the Shiba siblings/couple.

They did not looked at her any differently because of her lineage.

In fact, they were attracted to her French characteristics.

It made her more exotic and much more desirable they told her.

Airi appreciated that compliment from her two favorite people.

 **PURSUIT**

Fate can be amusing at times.

Airi pursued Masaki in her youth for a relationship on the grounds of them being equal, while Masaki pursued Miyuki for her beauty.

At that time, Miyuki had no interest in any male aside from her then-brother, Tatsuya.

Though it was a lost cause, everyone with working eyes, could tell this, Masaki pursued Miyuki until the very end.

In a way, Airi did what Masaki was unable to do. She grew up from her childish and pointless crush and moved on.

And she was happier as a result of her decision.

The cherry on top, Airi was able to get her old crush's crush and she also got an even better man in the deal in the form of Tatsuya.

Airi never fails to rub this on Masaki's face every time they meet.

 **QUALIFY**

In her life, Airi would tell anyone willing to listen that she was the only one qualify to be the lover of both the Blizzard Queen and the God of Destruction.

She would also laughed while glaring daggers at those who was considered to be her rivals.

In her eyes, they were not rivals when it comes to the love of her beloveds.

The competition, in her eyes, was pathetic.

Honoka, too soft for the lifestyle of a Yotsuba.

Mayumi, loyalty and intention too questionable for her to be even consider.

Lina, too stiff and too traditional for the relationship that the Siblings/Lovers were willing to compromise on for a third party.

Still, Airi was fair. She was willing to extend the relationship that she shares with Tatsuya and Miyuki with another woman.

Provided that woman is willing to be the bottom.

After all, Airi could take being dominated by Miyuki and she relishes being under Tatsuya in their lovemaking, but she will put her foot down before another woman would get on top of her.

Airi would not take that, and she would fuck them to oblivion to show them who was in charge in bed when Tatsuya and Miyuki are out.

 **RENOWN**

Airi knew that her spouses were renowned throughout the world of magic.

Her wife, Miyuki is known as the most beautiful woman in the planet as well as the pinnacle of Modern Magicians due to her abilities.

Her husband, Tatsuya is known as the Strongest Magician in the world as well as the leading magic intellectual in the world.

Her wife and her husband are the be all and end all of magicians, period.

Often times, regardless of her bravado and her confidence, she feels insecure.

It was difficult not to be when she was surrounded with such greatness.

But she soldier on.

Airi soldiered on because she knew that Tatsuya and Miyuki, as great as they are, still needed her support.

She may not be as renowned as them, but she was still their wife.

It was her responsibility to care for them when the world tries to push them down, and that is a responsibility Airi would shoulder.

 **SACRIFICED**

To be with her lovers, Airi left the Isshiki Clan, the only family that she knew most of her life.

The Isshiki Clan, in return, disowned her.

Though it hurts somedays, she was able to move on with her life.

To be with her lovers, she made the ultimate sacrificed, and both Miyuki and Tatsuya made sure that she did not regret her decision.

 **TASTE**

Those who see Airi with Tatsuya, that is not aware of his reputation, often times question her taste in men.

After all, Tatsuya can boast about many things, his looks is not one of them. Regardless of his commanding aura and limitless power, Tatsuya was simply to average looking to warrant someone as beautiful as Airi to be with him.

Still, Airi would still cling on Tatsuya and walked with him with her head held up high.

After all, she was with a God, and only her wife can say the same.

 **UNION**

The union between Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Airi was controversial.

It was not rare for male magicians, especially those with remarkable abilities, to have more than one sexual partners but polygamy was still frown upon in society.

And, homosexuality was also frown upon in society, more so today considering that magicians are encourage to reproduced.

The blatantness on how they display their affections to each other was extreme to the point that it would garner different degrees of attention.

For them, they just disregard those gazes.

The union between them was sacred and they could careless about the opinion of others.

 **VALUE**

The value of a relationship depends on those who are in the relationship.

And though their relationship is unconventional, the value of their relationship is more than anyone could comprehend, more than anyone could understand.

The relationship that all three of them are in is paradise for all of them.

And that paradise that they build for themselves is worth living and dying for.

 **WINTERS**

Winters in Japan are always beautiful.

The pure white snow and the gentle cold breeze.

It is heaven.

"Tea is ready." Miyuki announced as she exited the cabin to greet her lovers, a tray of hot drinks on hand.

Tatsuya and Airi greeted her with smiles as they took their drinks; they indulge themselves with the hot beverage that their wife made them.

Miyuki giggled in delight as made herself cozy on the sheet of snow, her head on her husband's lap while she cuddled with her wife.

Winters in Japan are heaven.

It makes family bonding more magical.

 **XYST**

There was no denying that the Yotsuba Estate, although beautiful and grand in its own way, is very haunting image to those outsiders looking in.

Miyuki and Airi would be the first to admit that their estate is something straight out of a haunted film.

Yet, the Yotsuba estate boast one of the most beautiful xyst in the world.

The path garden path that was build by the previous generation of Yotsuba was breathtaking and both women enjoys longs walks along the xyst.

They also enjoy a quick romp here and there along the xyst, but that is between them.

 **YOUTH**

They were growing.

There children were growing, and all three of them could not help but feel a bit amiss at how quick their children grows.

This especially hits both Tatsuya and Miyuki. They were very loving and very protectives towards their children.

It is easy to see why. Unlike their children, Tatsuya and Miyuki were forced to grow up, and Airi could sympathized with them.

Wrapping both of the in an embraced, Airi prayed, to a God that she had long stopped believing, that their children will enjoy their youth in ways that their parents were not able to do.

 **ZEN**

Airi was resting her head on the lap of her wife while her husband hover over her, his hands on her hips as he prepared to make love with her.

As she braced herself for the love that she would receive, she could not help but enter into a Zen state.

Love making with her lovers was always enlightening and relaxing.

Even with all the moaning and screaming.


End file.
